The present invention is related to a tension-exerted hoop for plastic and rubber articles, comprising a tension-exerted (lock) hoop made up of a plurality of flexible wires wound into a hoop-shaped configuration wherein the flexible wires are respectively twined and bundled up via multiple thin filaments into identical-diameter wires each having a combining coarse surface defined by protruded and recessed sections thereon so that plastic or rubber material of an air-filled container can penetrate into fissures formed among the thin filaments thereof and securely bind with the combining coarse surfaces of the flexible wires to create double-layer binding engagement thereby, increasing the binding area between the plastic or rubber material and the tension-exerted (lock) hoop so as to prevent the tension-exerted (lock) hoop from detachment during the repeated inflation and deflation operation of the air-filled plastic or rubber container thereof.
Please refer to FIG. 1. A conventional tension-exerted hoop for plastic and rubber articles includes a tension-exerted (lock) hoop 10 that can be housed to the interior of a shock-resistant air bag 21 of a vehicle 20 as shown in FIGS. 2, 3, or a coupling ring 31 of a tire 30 as shown in FIG. 4. The tension-exerted (lock) hoop 10 is made up of a plurality of smooth-surface and identical-diameter flexible wires 11 that are wound into a hoop-shaped configuration and are bound by plastic or rubber material 211, 311 of an air-filled container like the anti-shock air bag 21 or the tire 30 as shown in FIG. 5.
There are some disadvantages to such conventional tension-exerted (lock) hoop. Most of all, the tension-exerted (lock) hoop 10 is directly twined and made by multiple smooth-surface and identical-diameter flexible wires 11, and the plastic or rubber material 211, 311 of the air-filled container like the anti-shock air bag 21, or the tire 30 thereof can simply coat to the fissures formed among the flexible wires 11 and wrap around the outer surface of each flexible wire thereof. During the process of repeated inflation and deflation of the air-filled container, the plastic or rubber material 211, 311 without secure binding engagement thereof tends to get peeled off from the tension-exerted (lock) hoop 10. Thus, the tension-exerted (lock) hoop 10 can easily get loosened and fail to be stably located in the operation thereof.